Ending Life
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Sequência absurda e apologética de Dead Love. E se Edward lesse a carta de Bella, o que ele faria? Edward POV. Altamente depressivo. Aconselho caixa de lenços! BellaXEdward


**N/A:** _Oi ...voltei!!_

_Depois do irremediável sucesso de Dead Love (haha), eu recebi algumas reviews pedindo pra escrever o POV do Edward..E cá estou!! Inclusive estou pensando em fazer uma trilogia...WOW_

_Eu estava voltando pra casa ontem e bateu um vento trazendo a inspiração consigo, e eu resolvi escrever mesmo a continuação, embora esse não fosse o plano original (que consistia em matar a Bella e ficar com o Ed só pra mim)._

_Anyways, eu queria agradecer imensamente todas as reviews que eu recebi...elas me motivaram muito a escrever, especialmente a da Bruna e da Vampira...Valeu girls!!_

_Inclusive, eu resolvi colocar uma playlist, que foi o que me ajudou a escrever. Enjoy it!!_

**Playlist:** Butterflies and Hurricanes – MUSE ( parte do carro)

I Will Follow You Into the Dark – Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

**Ending Life**

Eu não conseguia encontrar a linha do meu raciocínio; a princípio, eu não podia raciocinar. Tudo era um borrão disforme de erros e sofrimentos, e eu nunca pude sequer imaginar o quanto toda aquela dor que eu sentira era apenas um milionésimo do que eu sentia agora. Ninguém deveria jamais sentir tanta dor; não era justo, não era suportável.

A canção de ninar dela, que eu tocava tão delicadamente quando recebi a carta que Alice me entregou, se transformara agora no meu último tributo: o som da dor, do sofrimento e da morte. Eu a seguiria até mesmo ao Inferno se fosse preciso, eu precisava me redimir, eu precisava do perdão dela, eu precisava que ela soubesse o quanto eu a amava. Mesmo que eu não tivesse uma alma, nem mesmo Deus seria capaz de me impedir agora.

_**Love of mine ****,some day you will die **_

**_But I'll be close behind _**

**_I'll follow you into the dark._**

Eu rabiscava as palavras apenas para que minha família pudesse saber que não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer, não havia mais nada que ninguém poderia fazer, porque ela estava morta. Bella, a minha Bella estava morta. E eu também.

**_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white _**

**_Just our hands clasped so tight _**

**_Waiting for the hint of a spark _**

**_If heaven and hell decide _**

**_That they both are satisfied _**

**_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_**

Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo completamente lógico tudo que ela escrevera naquela carta. Tudo fazia tamanho sentido, que chegava a me assustar; e saber que a culpa por tudo era minha, era minha culpa o fato de ela estar morta, era minha culpa meu próprio sofrimento e de todas as pessoas que ela amava. Eu era um monstro muito mais abominável do que eu imaginava, eu não merecia sequer poder morrer – eu deveria passar o resto da eternidade remoendo e queimando e sendo dilacerado segundo por segundo por essa dor excruciante que me assolava agora.

Eu nunca havia compreendido exatamente os romances no estilo Romeu e Julieta: eram bonitos, e eu podia entender o que os motivava a acabar com a própria vida; mas eu nunca imaginei que me colocaria no lugar deles, que eu viveria o que eles viveram – e o pior, eu nunca pensei que esta era realmente a única saída existente pra aplacar a dor e a consciência que estava me matando muito mais do que qualquer doença ou dor poderiam ter me matado antes disso.

**_If there's no one beside you _**

**_When your soul embarks _**

**_Then I'll follow you into the dark_ **

O tom da melodia alertou Alice no andar de baixo; ela já sabia de tudo, ela já sabia inclusive que não haveria nada que ela ou qualquer outro pudessem fazer, minha decisão já estava tomada. A melodia e a letra já se formavam completamente em minha mente, e tomavam apenas um décimo do espaço em minha cabeça – o restante só conseguia repetir debilmente: ela está morta, Bella está morta, e a culpa é totalmente minha.

Em um segundo tudo ficou tão cristalino que chegava a ser hilário – se não doesse tanto ou fosse tão macabro – eu sabia tão certamente o que eu faria que não sei como não havia pensado nisso antes. Na verdade, a consciência de tudo era tão absurdamente fácil e consistente que eu não sabia como havia demorado tanto tempo para perceber. É bizarro como você consegue enxergar centenas soluções claras em uma história, mas quando se trata da sua existência eu não conseguira enxergar um palmo na frente do meu próprio nariz. Eu queria poder me matar apenas pelo desejo sanguinário de acabar comigo mesmo.

**_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule _**

**_I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black _**

**_And I held my toungue as she told me _**

**_"Son fear is the heart of love" _**

**_So I never went back _**

**_If heaven and hell decide _**

**_That they both are satisfied _**

**_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_**

Eu terminei a canção e peguei as chaves do meu carro, saindo de casa tão rápido que acho que sequer Alice percebeu, ou ela havia apenas me deixado partir da forma que eu queria – sem despedidas.

Eu parei uns dez minutos dentro do meu carro, respirando tão forte que eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo: eu nunca precisei ofegar, eu não precisava alterar minha respiração porque vampiros não se cansavam. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque parecia que eu estava sufocando quando eu sabia que isso não era verdade: eu podia ver cada partícula de ar rodando dentro do carro e eu sabia que havia oxigênio suficiente ali dentro. Além disso, eu não precisava respirar, não se eu não quisesse.

**_change,_**

**_everything you are_**

**_and everything you were_**

**_your number has been called_**

**_fights, battles have begun_**

**_revenge will surely come_**

**_your hard times are ahead_**

Eu estava me sentindo tão estranho, e isso me assustava tanto. Eu não costumava sentir medo, normalmente eu não precisava, e aquilo me deixava apavorado. Eu não tinha medo de morrer, não quando eu pretendia provocar isso, mas não saber o que estava acontecendo comigo me consumia.

Eu dei a partida no carro, e segui na velocidade máxima que meu Volvo agüentava em direção à única pessoa que iria me ajudar agora. Embora ela não quisesse teoricamente me ajudar, era isso que ela faria. E eu sabia disso. Eu sabia, porque ela sentia o mesmo que eu, ela compartilhava da minha dor, muito embora eu tenha certeza absoluta que a dor dela não deveria ser tão aguda e consumidora quanto a minha.

**_best,_**

**_you've got to be the best_**

**_you've got to change the world_**

**_and you use this chance to be heard_**

**_your time is now_**

Eu ainda ofegava quando parei o carro em frente àquele beco imundo e mal iluminado. Ela estava lá, eu podia sentir seu cheiro de dentro do meu carro, assim como eu sabia que ela podia sentir o meu cheiro do quarto onde ela estava.

Eu fui encaminhado até uma sala, onde ela me receberia. Enquanto eu a aguardava, minha respiração ficou ainda mais difícil e eu senti um aperto realmente peculiar no peito. O que era completamente anormal, uma vez que não havia sangue correndo nas minhas veias, e o fato de que meu coração já não batia a mais de meio século.

**_don't,_**

**_let yourself down_**

**_don't let yourself go_**

**_your last chance has arrived_**

Subitamente eu compreendi. De fato as minhas capacidades de compreensão estavam definitivamente comprometidas com o fato de minha mente ainda não conseguir acreditar no fato de que _ela_ estava morta. Por mais que isso não entrasse na minha cabeça, eu consegui entender. Eu sorri comigo mesmo quando ela entrou na sala, mas a imagem que eu tinha na minha cabeça era da Bella, e não da mulher de longos e ondulados cabelos flamejantes que se encontrava à minha frente.

- Edward.

- Victoria.

**_If there's no one beside you _**

**_When your soul embarks _**

**_Then I'll follow you into the dark_**

Eu me vi pelos olhos de Victoria. Eu não havia percebido que havia algo pegajoso escorrendo pelos meus olhos, mas quando eu passei os dedos sobre as gotas que escorreram dos meus olhos, eu me assustei. Até onde eu tinha conhecimento, vampiros não tinham a capacidade biológica de chorar, mesmo que quisessem ou sentissem a necessidade. E mesmo que pudessem, creio que seria expelido veneno, uma vez que todos os fluidos do nosso corpo foram substituídos por ele, mas não sangue. Nunca sangue. Não como eu estava fazendo.

**_If heaven and hell decide _**

**_That they both are satisfied _**

**_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_ **

Ela percebeu quase imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. Assim que ela tomou sua decisão eu fechei meus olhos, esperando pelo que viria a seguir. Mas eu não estava preocupado com a dor, e eu estava certo nisso. A dor não era nada. Na verdade, a dor excruciante que deveria ter vindo com a separação dos meus membros, ou até mesmo com as queimaduras que eu sempre imaginei que seriam horríveis nunca chegaram a me atingir de verdade. Por que ela estava lá, Bella. Ela estava lá comigo, sorrindo para mim enquanto eu permaneci sentado esperando que tudo terminasse. Esperando que alguém calasse a minha consciência.

**_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white _**

**_Just our hands clasped so tight _**

**_Waiting for the hint of a spark _**

**_If heaven and hell decide _**

**_That they both are satisfied _**

**_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_ **

Eu ainda sentia a dor, mas ela era ínfima comparada com o que eu sentia antes, então eu lhe dei as boas vindas. Na verdade, a dor física era um alívio perante meu sofrimento. Mas nada daquilo me importava mais, porque em breve eu estaria com Bella, eu iria encontrá-la onde quer que ela estivesse, e aí sim nós estaríamos juntos para sempre.

A eternidade seria pouco tempo quando eu finalmente estivesse com ela.

**_Love of mine some day you will die _**

**_But I'll be close behind _**

**_I'll follow you into the dark_ **

Finalmente, eu senti que eu estava caindo. Não havia dor, ou preocupação, nem nada mais em que eu pudesse pensar que não fosse Bella, seu rosto, seu sorriso, seu coração batendo ou em um dos seus tropeções.

Quando a escuridão me engolfou, eu sabia que estava sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A2**: _E ai Gente??_

_Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior que o outro, mas eu não sei...Esse também saiu em um outro surto. _

_Aliás, ter surtos está rendendo....dois capítulos em dois dias!!! Bati meu recorde sulamenricano de postagem em alta velocidade!!_

_Espero que vcs gostem... Eu particularmente gostei._

_Review it, please!!!_

_Eu estou pensando em fazer mais um, mas estou em dúvida se paro nesse ou não. Me ajudem....vamos fazer uma enquete?_

_Me digam o que vcs acham, me deem idéias please..._

_Bjinhuzz com mel,_

_Sarah_


End file.
